What! She's Aelita's
by ShinyPikachu
Summary: A story about 2 of my OCs.


What?! She's Aelita's…

This is another Code Lyoko story about my OC Joseph. Yes Joseph is my original OC and yes I add him to every one of my stories.

Chapter 1: Her

"Joseph!" Ms. Hertz yelled "Waaah!" I yelled as I fell from my chair and everyone started laughing "Joseph you should be paying attention to my class. I'll let you off with a warning but next you will get two hours of detention." Ms. Hertz said so I stood up "Sorry won't happen again." I said as sat down. The bell rang and I left for my room "I'm so bored. I wish Xana would launch an attack." I said as my phone started ringing so I picked up "Joseph Xana launched an attack." Jeremy said "Yes!" I yelled "ok… I'll see you in the factory." Jeremy said as I left to the factory.

Later.

"The activated tower is just north where you are." Jeremy said as I stopped "Joseph what's wrong?" Ulrich asked "Keep going I'll catch up." I said "Ok." Ulrich said so he left "I thought I saw someone." I said so I went behind a rock and I went to the edge "I guess I was wrong." I said then I blacked out.

Aelita's POV

"Hey are we missing someone?" I asked "Wait…one…two…three…four… Hey where's Joseph?" Odd asked "He's not showing up anywhere. I'll bring you back." Jeremy then we started to get devirtualized. "Where do think he is?" I asked then a scanner closed "Hey maybe that's Joseph now." Yumi said "Aww… And when I was going to eat Joseph's food portions." Odd said as the scanner door opened "Forget it Odd." Joseph said as he got out of the scanner "Guys we better hurry to Jim's class." Ulrich said "Ok." I said. "Okay today we are going to do some climbing. Joseph, Odd, you two are first." Jim said "Prepare to eat my dust." Odd said "Go!" Jim yelled so both Joseph and Odd started climbing. For some reason Joseph beat Odd, that never happened before. Joseph has been acting strange after returning from Lyoko "Guys I think we shouldn't let Joseph go to Lyoko or the factory." Jeremy said "I think that Xana made a copy of Joseph and the real one is in Lyoko." Yumi said "I have an idea. Why don't Ulrich and I stop the evil copy while you three find the real one?" Odd asked "Good idea. Let's do it." Yumi said so we left for the factory. "Joseph was last seen in the mountain sector. I'll send you where he was." Jeremy said as I got inside the scanner. "I'm basically blind so I can't help you." Jeremy said as I saw a guardian in a platform below us "Jeremy we found him." Yumi said as I jumped "Aelita what are you doing?" Jeremy asked "Helping Joseph." I said as I landed in front of the guardian and I saw Joseph inside. I didn't get even close and the guardian exploded revealing Joseph and a girl was standing in front of Joseph then she left "No wait." I said so I followed her "Aelita, Xana activated a tower. Help Joseph and go to the activated tower." Jeremy said so I stopped "Ok." I said as I went to Joseph "Where is she?" Joseph asked "Do you mean the girl who got away?" I asked "Yeah. Come on let's do our job." Joseph said as I helped him up "Ok." I said. "I'll finish this quickly." I said but Joseph blocked me "Wait a moment." Joseph said then the activated tower turned blue "How is that possible?" I asked as the girl from before came out of the tower and she looked tired so Joseph went to her "Jeremy bring us back." I said.

Joseph's POV

"You ok?" the girl asked "Yeah, you?" I asked "Tired but fine." the girl said "What's your name?" I asked "Lyra. And yours?" the girl asked "Joseph. Hey wait a minute, why are we still here? Jeremy!" I yelled "Guys bad news. Your DNA code was stolen and I can't bring you back until we get your DNA code back." Jeremy said "In other words we're stuck here." Lyra said "We'll be back later. For now stay inside the tower." Jeremy said "Ok." I said so we went inside the tower. "God I'm so bored." Lyra said "Why don't we talk?" I asked "About what? I've been here for as long as I can remember." Lyra said so I got closer to her "…" I mumbled "All I wish is to get out of here." Lyra said "You will get out of here. We just have to wait." I said "Maybe you're right." Lyra said

Aelita's POV

"This can't be right. It says that the girl Joseph is with isn't even real, it says that she's a program." Jeremy said "That can't be true." I said so I looked at Jeremy's computer "I did a scan on both of them to see if anything else was missing and it showed me that the girl with Joseph isn't human." Jeremy said "…" I mumbled.

Later

Joseph's POV

"Joseph I'm bringing you back now." Jeremy said then my vision went black. I got out of the scanner and for some reason I was tired "Glad to see you're back." Aelita said "Hey where's Lyra?" I asked "About that…"

Chapter 2: Gone and…

"Why?" I asked. Aelita told me that Lyra wasn't human that she was only a program. My phone started so picked up "Joseph Xana launched an attack." Aelita said "I'll be right over." I said. "You ok?" Ulrich asked "Joseph!" Lyra yelled "…" I mumbled "Hey are you okay?" Lyra asked "Yeah. You here to help?" I asked so Lyra nodded "I want to help out as much as I can." Lyra said "Come on." I said as I followed the others "Guys blocks and crabs incoming." Jeremy said "Ugh…" Lyra said as she got hit with a laser "Impossible! Lyra lost ninety life points. One more hit and she's …" Jeremy didn't finish so I went running to a block and he shot a laser but it missed me so I turned around and saw that the laser hit Lyra "No!" I yelled then Lyra started disappearing so I destroyed the block but when I turned Lyra was gone "Joseph watch out!" Aelita yelled then my vision went black. I got out of the scanner crying and I punched the scanner "Why?!" I yelled as I went to the elevator. "You ok?" Jeremy asked as I got out of the elevator "Lyra is gone and I couldn't protect her. What do you think?" I asked "Look Joseph you tried your best." Jeremy said "I'll be in my room." I said as I got in the elevator. "There must be some way to bring her back." I said as I got in bed. I woke up feeling horrible but I need to take the classes today. "Dude you okay? You look like a zombie." Odd said "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I almost forgot Jeremy can I borrow your laptop?" I asked "Sure here." Jeremy said as he handed me his laptop "If anyone needs me I'll be in the library." I said then I left for the library. "Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked as I took out Jeremy's laptop "Jo…seph…he...lp...me…" I heard a faint voice so I turned around but I saw no one there "It couldn't Lyra, could it?" I asked then something took over my body and I started writing something "Hey are you ok?" Nicolas asked so I stopped "Yeah just tired." I said "Nicolas get your butt over here!" Sissy yelled


End file.
